O Espião
by Dark Shaka Ficwriter
Summary: Durante a noite, alguém espiona um casal que dorme tranqüilamente e pensa se o que vale mais é uma vida de deus ou uma vida de homens. Yaoi - Aldebaran x Mu. Shaka POV.


O Espião

Vejam só a que ponto cheguei! Minha angústia e solidão me trouxeram até aqui... Como um rato que espreita um cômodo escuro da casa vazia, observo-os dormir tranqüilamente. As paredes frias do templo apenas aumentam a minha tristeza.

Me sinto tão incompleto quando vejo os dois dormindo após mais uma noite de amor. Amor? Sim. Parece que entre eles não existe luxúria pela luxúria. É algo tão sublime e grandioso que chega a ser divino. Não existe nada na relação deles, senão amor e seus derivados, como a confiança, o respeito, o romantismo e amizade (porque não?)

Faz quanto tempo que estão juntos? Já não me recordo mais. Tudo começou quando eram ainda adolescentes. Ah, a idade da rebeldia e das festas tomou uma outra dimensão para eles. Algo totalmente diferente. Mu foi obrigado a retirar-se e tomou Jamiel como lar, permaneceu naquelas montanhas por muito tempo. Aldebaran ficou aqui, cumprindo suas ordens e obrigações, mas o que apenas os olhos dos atentos sabiam era que ambos queriam ficar juntos, em um lugar só deles.

Foi aí que a relação começou a amadurecer: Aldebaran fazia constantes viagens a Jamiel. Partia sempre que chegava quinta-feira e regressava segunda-feira à tarde, mas às vezes, desaparecia do Santuário por quase um mês. Isso lhe acarretou muitos castigos, mas creio que ele não se importava com isso. Valia tudo para poder matar as saudades.

Por muito tempo, Mu passou por egoísta. Diziam que ele se isolava por capricho. Que gostava de ver o amante subir a montanha apenas para saciar suas vontades. Tolos! Mal sabem eles que Áries já chorou tantas vezes por sua ausência e que ficaria aqui, do lado do taurino, arriscando sua vida e suas tradições. Bastava-lhe apenas o espírito rebelde da desobediência.

Como sei disso? Bom, sou atento. Certa vez Aldebaran irritou-se com Miro, pois este lhe disse que Mu era um ausente. Após a discussão, Touro confessou-me sobre o difícil passado e as ordens rígidas as quais o lemuriano cumpria, quase sem querer, numa breve conversa que tivemos. Conversa guiada pelo meu instinto de curiosidade que buscava entender porque o moreno tanto defendia o lemuriano.

Não, não sou fofoqueiro. Aliás, ninguém especulava um possível romance entre os dois até Aioria voltar de Jamiel e contar a maneira como os dois se tratavam (a pequena Lithos também contou algumas coisas, é claro). Curioso? Sim, mas escondo isso muito bem. Interesso-me bastante pelos possíveis relacionamentos das pessoas e com eles não foi diferente. Mas confesso: até eu me senti arrebatado por tão intensa paixão. Por várias noites venho observá-los.

Todos podem me tomar por intrometido, pois que tomem! Não me importo com o que esses reles humanos venham me dizer. Eles não sabem de nada. Eu apenas queria aprender com eles. São tão próximos apesar de tão diferentes. E a relação pareceu não se desgastar nenhum pouco ao longo dos anos. Tão longa e tão duradoura. E nenhuma briga! Sim, não estou mentindo: nunca os vi brigando ou bravos um com o outro. Já pediram perdão, mas sempre por motivos bobos e nunca por uma verdadeira ofensa.

Novamente sinto aquela vontade dolorosa de chorar. Porque não fui abençoado com uma relação como essa? Fui considerado belo por muitos, elogiado pelas minhas boas maneiras e inteligência, bem como por minhas atividades militares. Sou o homem mais próximo de Deus. Mas de que isso me adianta se eu queria apenas ser uma pessoa comum?

O desejo de mudar é grande. Quero ter uma pessoa só pra mim, que eu ame e que ele também me ame e compreenda. Quero fazer coisas como as que eles fizeram! Subir montanhas para visitar o amado, colocar tudo em risco pela relação... Perigos deliciosos que eu adoraria correr.

Eu não sei o valor dessas coisas tão simples... tão humanas. A maior parte de minha vida constitui-se de privações e elas me fizeram um ser iluminado. Mas eu não me sinto iluminado. Nem um pouco.

Sinto meu rosto já todo molhado em lágrimas, Abraço-me, fazendo força para chorar baixinho. Temo por acordá-los, que me vejam nesse estado... Sou poderoso demais para me entregar às simples emoções dos homens. Quem me dera alguma vez chorar por amor ou saudade, como tantas vezes presenciei Touro quando ele recebia alguma carta, também manchada de lágrimas do lemuriano. Cartas cheias de linhas tristes e alegres, detentoras de uma emoção jamais vista antes! Tantos apelidos carinhosos, tantas súplicas, tantas lembranças e até mesmo comentários sobre as noites de amor (alguns realmente picantes). Tudo o que eu gostaria de receber de alguém... tudo o que eu nunca tive.

Porque fui privado de tal felicidade? Talvez seja o meu destino: o homem mais próximo de Deus pode ser tudo, menos homem. Mas como eu já disse, estou tentando mudar. Já estou mais amigável e simpático com os outros, até mesmo com as pestinhas que são os novos aprendizes. Tenho me esforçado muito em ser menos frio e calculista, deixando-me aproveitar as pequenas coisas da vida. Não sou invejoso. Apenas gostaria de viver um amor como o desses dois. Mas não tenho vontade de afastá-los ou fazer-lhes mal. Queria apenas viver algo como o que acontece com eles.

Seria isso possível? Permitir-me-ia Buda viver um amor tão grandioso como este?

Às vezes, acredito que sim. Pego-me pensando nos outros casais que têm se formado recentemente. Hyoga e Shun lembram-me Aldebaran e Mu quando jovens. O mesmo jeito de olhar, o mesmo jeito de agir, as mesmas declarações, o mesmo amor... Parece que quando se ama, já se nasce predestinado a uma pessoa que lhe amará da mesma forma e intensidade. O que acontece fora disso são acidentes de percurso. E eu não consigo me lembrar de ter sofrido nenhum. A única que amei foi a solidão. E eu aprendi a viver com ela.

Mu mexeu-se um pouco agora. Aquele abraço deve estar muito gostoso. Com certeza está mais quente do que aqui onde estou. Ou o frio seria fruto da minha amargura? Não sei...apenas sei que eu queria ter uma pessoa especial para fazer amor comigo. Apenas amor, como eles fazem. Os homens fazem sexo, mas eles, que são como anjos, fazem amor. Puro e simples amor.

Mas se não pecam ao fazer amor, pecam indo contra a vontade dos deuses para manter esse amor. Eles já poderiam ter desistido muitas vezes devido às pedras no caminho, mas, muito pelo contrário, permaneceram juntos e fortaleceram ainda mais o laço que os une. O céu seria um limite muito pequeno para eles se fosse preciso ultrapassá-lo e eu sei que ultrapassariam para manter esse amor vivo.

Eu daria tudo para ser feliz assim.

Despeço-me do casal apaixonado. Durmam em paz e que os deuses protejam seus sonhos e seu amor. Volto para minha Casa Zodiacal, subindo as escadas lentamente. Vislumbro o céu... tão belo... queria ter alguém para observa-lo comigo. Sinto-me estranho. É como se tudo aquilo para que fui criado de nada me servisse agora. Eu apenas queria me despir de todas as responsabilidades e me sentir gente... pelo menos uma vez.

-o0o-

Dohko mandou nos chamar bem cedo. Parece que uma nova ameaça está por chegar ao Santuário, como sempre. Ele deveria saber que já não somos mais crianças e sabemos exatamente como nos comportar, então, não precisamos de suas ordens e coordenação. Bom, mas mesmo exigindo minha atenção, mal consigo escutá-lo devido à péssima noite de sono.

Está propondo uma espécie de juramento. Idéia mais tola. Quer que prometamos "proteger aquela pessoa que nos é mais importante". Não preciso nem me perguntar se todos, exceto Aldebaran e Mu, entendem a "pessoa" como Atena. Eu sei que se algo acontecer, eles se empenharão em proteger a deusa, mas com certeza, o amor entre os dois falará mais alto caso algo aconteça com um deles.

Já vi isso acontecer na Guerra Santa, quando Aldebaran sacrificou-se para salvar Mu, ignorando as ordens de proteger Atena e também quando Mu desceu ao Hades, carregado apenas pelo desejo de vingança que emanava furiosamente de seu cosmo. Não seria uma novidade. Seria mais um pecado desses dois anjos, que parecem, até mesmo, ser perdoados pelos deuses.


End file.
